Segredo De Um Coração
by Nany Potter
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Teria o amor forças para brotar em corações endurecidos pela guerra? Fanfic baseada no livro de Ruth Langan
1. Prólogo

**SEGREDOS DE UM CORAÇÃO **

**Teria o amor forças para brotar em corações endurecidos pela guerra?**

**Inglaterra, primavera de 1865.**

Lily Evans ressurgira das cinzas da guerra determinada a construir uma vida nova. Mas o preço pela sobrevivência era alto e poderia custar-lhe o amor de James Potter, cuja honestidade era tão forte e real quanto sua paixão

Fanfic baseada no livro de Ruth Langan

Aviso: Todos os personagens pertencem a JK (menos Robert, Sra Bessie, que são de Ruth) e o texto, a Ruth Langan. Eu apenas modifiquei e transformei-a numa Fanfic J/L.

**PRÓLOGO**

** Inglaterra, primavera de 1865**

Um grupo esfarrapado de mulheres e crianças surgiu por debaixo dos arbustos e dirigiu-se à praia. Lily, líder reconhecida daqueles miseráveis, divisou um pequeno barco e incitou os outros a tomarem posse dele.

— Mas... não é nosso! Não podemos roubá-lo! — protestou uma garotinha morena, com ar solene.

— Não temos outra escolha, Clara — Lily respondeu, secamente. — Ou será que prefere voltar?

Uma mulher ainda jovem, de cabelos negros, aproximou-se para observar e disse em arrastado sotaque irlandês:

— Lily, há uma tempestade se formando.

— Não podemos evitá-la, podemos? — Lily falava, enquanto erguia mais duas crianças para, com muita dificuldade, colocá-las dentro do barco. — Além do mais, não temos outro lugar para onde ir, a não ser o mar. Não podemos retornar agora.

Uma outra garota, um pouco menor do que a primeira, segurou a mão de um menino, ameaçando correr, apavorada com as rajadas de vento, que faziam o barco balançar como uma casca de noz.

— Não posso ir, Lily! — balbuciou, com lágrimas caindo-lhe pelo rosto. — Estou apavorada!

O tom de comando, mais firme ainda na voz da jovem mulher, deteve as crianças:

— Marlene, Nathanael, ajudem Emmeline a entrar no barco! Não há tempo a perder! Lembrem-se do que nos espera se voltarmos!

A moça irlandesa, ajudada pelos que Lily chamara, agarrou mais uma criança e procurou entrar na embarcação. Passou um dos braços sobre os ombros de Emmeline e amparou-a, dando-lhe estímulo a subir também. A garotinha se agarrava com receio às mãos de ambos.

Assim que todos estavam a bordo, Lily ergueu a âncora e pressionou a ponta de um dos remos contra a areia, empurrando o barco em direção ao mar aberto. Passou, então, a remar vigorosamente e, depois de alguns segundos de absoluto silêncio, começou a dizer, encarando cada um dos membros do grupo:

— Agora que estamos livres, temos de fazer um pacto: não importa o que venha a acontecer, vamos jurar que jamais revelaremos o que vimos e o que passamos há pouco.

— Isso seria o mesmo que mentir... — mais uma vez, a ousada Clara se manifestava.

— Mas essa menina... — Nathanael começou, porém calou-se logo quando percebeu o olhar severo de Lily.

Ela voltou-se para a garotinha e, remando cada vez com mais força, explicou:

— Escute, Clara, nossas vidas dependem deste segredo.

Naquele instante, muitas das crianças começaram a chorar baixinho, o que fez com que os olhos das mulheres se enchessem de lágrimas. No entanto, Lily forçou-se a prosseguir, pois sabia que, de sua força, dependia o bem-estar daquela gente:

— O perigo não passou ainda. Talvez nunca passe. Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza: não devemos revelar nossa história a ninguém. Entendem o que digo? Então, jurem que manterão segredo!

— Eu juro! — Nathanael gritou, inflamado.

— E você, Belle? — Lily voltava-se para uma menina de seis anos, de grandes e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

Ela apenas assentiu.

— Emily?

Os cachinhos dourados de uma garotinha na ponta do barco também balançaram quando concordou, com um movimento de cabeça.

— E você, Clara? Vai jurar também?

Foi como se todos prendessem a respiração no aguardo daquela resposta. Clara parecia ter se tornado a porta-voz da consciência de todos ali, e sua resolução pesava muito,

— Eu juro — disse ela, por fim, um tanto a contragosto, e todos respiraram aliviados.

— Eu também juro — Marlene acrescentou.

— Eu também — murmurou Emmeline, ainda trêmula de medo.

— Ótimo. — Lily sentiu como se todo o seu corpo relaxasse diante da anuência dos demais. Voltou-se um pouco e percebeu que já não se podia mais divisar a praia. O vento forte e as ondas cada vez maiores tinham arrastado o barco mar adentro. Estavam, agora, à mercê da tempestade.

— Agora — ela voltou a falar —, é melhor orarmos para que o Senhor nos envie algum tipo de ajuda porque acho que acabamos trocando um grande perigo por outro...

Assim que os lábios trêmulos de todos iniciaram a prece fervorosa, o temporal desabou sobre suas cabeças com uma fúria inimaginável, fazendo com que um dos remos fosse praticamente arrancado das cordas que o prendiam à beira da embarcação.

Marlene agarrou-se à criança que tinha nos braços, mas a vilania da tempestade jogava-a de um lado ao outro, arrastando Clara consigo. Ambas bateram com a cabeça na madeira forte do fundo do barco e, quando o próximo brilho apavorante dos relâmpagos clareou o céu enegrecido, um filete de sangue pôde ser visto descendo pela têmpora de Marlene. A seu lado, Clara jazia imóvel.

Lily avançou na direção das duas, procurando cobri-las com sua capa, para amenizar os efeitos da tempestade e depois sentou-se no lugar de Marlene, abraçando algumas das crianças, que choravam assustadas. Mesmo estando apavorada demais para poder falar, as palavras do salmo bíblico continuaram a passar por sua mente, em um rompante de fé e esperança: "E mesmo que eu ande por um vale de trevas, eu não temerei, pois o Senhor, meu Deus, me guiará!"

~*~T/L~*~

**N/A: Espero que gostem!**

**Bjos  
**


	2. Chapter I

**CAPÍTULO I **

**Ilha Hogsmeade, Inglaterra**

A tempestade não durou mais de uma hora, mas os ventos, com sua força destrutiva, tinham arrancado várias árvores e derrubado um celeiro, o qual tombara como uma armação feita com cartas de baralho. A chuva caía ainda do céu escuro, mas o pior já passara.

James Potter andava pelos canteiros, observando as mudas, tombadas pelo temporal. Avaliava os estragos, percebendo que acabara de perder dias e dias de trabalho duro nos campos de sua propriedade. A plantação estava arruinada e teria de ser totalmente refeita se quisesse colher alguma coisa no final do verão.

Meneou a cabeça, entristecido e desanimado, voltando-se em direção à praia, para onde se encaminhou com passos pesados. Quando se aproximou mais, saindo da linha de arbustos que contornavam a orla, divisou um barco junto à arrebentação.

— Ora, se um homem não se importa em amarrar bem sua embarcação, deveria perdê-la, por castigo — murmurou, irritado, mais pelo que lhe acontecera do que por perceber a falta de responsabilidade do provável dono do barco.

E, mesmo aborrecido, resolveu aproximar-se e amarrá-lo. Ao chegar mais perto, sentiu que a respiração lhe faltava. Havia muitos corpos inertes no fundo do barco. Estavam amontoados, mas pôde contar sete com certeza. Mulheres e crianças. Estavam desfalecidos, alguns tinham cortes que ainda sangravam.

James praguejou alto, e agarrou a proa da embarcação, puxando-a para fora da água. Quando conseguiu, ouviu um gemido dolorido e, de imediato, procurou identificar o sobrevivente.

Uma moça ergueu a cabeça levemente. Seus cabelos ruivos, como o fogo, estavam colados a sua cabeça e ombros, e contrastavam com a palidez cadavérica de seu rosto, dando-lhe um aspecto quase grotesco.

— Sara! — James sussurrou, em um misto de surpresa e incredulidade. — Meu Deus! Você veio!

Ajoelhando-se a seu lado, James levou as mãos aos ombros da moça, só então percebendo seu engano. Não se tratava de Sara; e, naquele momento, pôde ter certeza de que aquela estranha nem sequer se parecia com ela. No entanto, a voz de Cal ainda era um murmúrio rouco;

— Então, você sobreviveu... Pode se sentar? — Ele a amparava, ajudando-a a sentar-se no fundo molhado do barco.

Lily sentiu como se tudo se apagasse a seu redor por alguns instantes. Logo em seguida, percebeu o rosto do homem que estava a sua frente. Sua impressão foi um tanto vaga, mas pôde notar os cabelos despenteados e os olhos escuros. Era um homem alto e forte, e tinha uma expressão severa na boca de lábios finos.

Sua primeira reação foi de afastar-se, de desvencilhar-se daqueles braços o mais rápido possível. E assim o fez.

James percebeu o medo nos olhos verdes dela. Eles brilhavam, talvez de febre, ou choque.

Com calma, ele se afastou um pouco, para não assustá-la ainda mais. Percebeu que ela baixava a guarda.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou, por fim, com voz cansada.

James notou de pronto o sotaque sulista. Aquele sotaque trazia-lhe recordações que não queria ter no momento, mas que doíam de maneira quase agradável nos ecos de seu passado. Afinal, as mulheres de sua família sempre tiveram aquele jeito suave e típico de falar.

— Esta baía é conhecida como Baía das Tormentas — respondeu, tentando ser gentil com a desconhecida. — E fica ao largo da ilha Hogsmeade, bem afastada da costa de Charleston.

— Muito afastada? — Ela parecia aflita pela resposta.

— Talvez uma hora ou pouco mais. — Com aquelas palavras, James notou que a calma voltava aos olhos verdes da moça. Continuou, procurando perceber melhor as reações dela: — No entanto, eu não aconselharia que usasse um barco tão frágil quanto este se quisesse novamente se aventurar para ir até lá. Não sei como conseguiu sobreviver à tempestade que tivemos há pouco. Pode considerar-se abençoada por isso.

Ele teve de voltar-se ao notar que muitas das outras pessoas no barco murmuravam, como se começassem a despertar de um pesadelo. Sentiu-se aliviado por sua primeira impressão ter sido errada. Estavam todos vivos, embora seu estado físico fosse precário.

— Venha, vou ajudá-los a saírem do barco — ofereceu, estendendo os braços para Lily, e fazendo-a sobressaltar-se ao perceber que ele não tinha a mão esquerda.

Respondendo a um instinto mais forte, ela afastou-se. James recolheu os braços, tendo no rosto uma nova expressão, misto de raiva e decepção.

Lily apressou-se em quebrar a tensão do momento, passando por ele e murmurando:

— Posso descer sozinha, obrigada. — Estava aborrecida consigo mesma por sua reação incontrolável, mas não havia como desculpar-se sem tornar a situação ainda pior. Procurou, então, amenizá-la: — Entretanto, se quiser ajudar os outros, eu agradeço.

Lily pulou a amurada do barco e sentiu a força que ainda restava nas ondas, devido à tempestade. James apenas a observou lutando contra elas, sem fazer qualquer menção para ajudá-la, mesmo vendo-a cair de joelhos antes de atingir a areia. Cerrou mais os olhos e jurou que nunca mais ofereceria ajuda àquela mulher. Voltou-se e pegou a primeira criança que viu e que começara a chorar. Levou-a até a praia e depois fez o mesmo com todos os outros que estavam no barco. Quando todos descansavam a salvo sobre a vegetação rasteira da costa, James voltou-se mais uma vez para Lily e avisou:

— Bem, agora vou embora.

— Como assim, vai embora? — ela protestou, tendo uma expressão de desafio no olhar.

— Vou buscar alguns cavalos e uma carroça para vocês — ele respondeu, com paciência, como se falasse com uma criança; no entanto, era patente o tom de ironia que usava.

Lily apenas assentiu, mais sossegada.

No caminho de volta à casa, James refletia se ela realmente pensara que ele a abandonaria ali... Não parecia haver surpresa alguma naquilo, depois do que devia ter passado no mar. No entanto, não deveria se envolver nos problemas daquela gente, pois sabia que deveriam estar fugindo da guerra e, como quase todo o mundo, sofrendo seus efeitos devastadores. E ele, com certeza, não poderia resolver todos os problemas ou curar todas as feridas provocadas por ela. Na verdade, não podia nem sequer curar a si mesmo.

Forçando a porta enorme do celeiro com o ombro, entrou no galpão em penumbra, sentindo de imediato o cheiro agradável do feno cortado e da terra úmida. Eram cheiros que o acompanhavam desde a infância, naquela ilha, e pareciam fazer-lhe bem ao espírito.

Foi direto aos cavalos e começou a preparar uma parelha para levar a carroça até a praia, com víveres e tudo o mais que fosse necessário.

Quando voltou lá, pouco mais tarde, encontrou Lily ajoelhada entre os demais procurando acalmar os temores e as lágrimas dos sobreviventes. Percebeu aterrorizado que os corpos de uma moça ainda muito jovem e de uma menina estavam inertes.

— Qual deles está mais ferido? — indagou, aproximando-se.

— Marlene. — Lily caminhou até ela e tocou-lhe a testa, provocando-lhe um gemido. No entanto, Marlene permanecia com os olhos fechados.

James ajoelhou-se para examiná-la melhor, ouvindo o relato de Lily.

— Uma onda enorme nos atingiu e arremessou-as contra o fundo do barco. Marlene bateu a cabeça com força e, desde aquele momento, não mais se moveu.

James ergueu a moça nos braços e colocou-a na parte de trás da carroça, na qual havia posto alguns cobertores.

— Clara também caiu no fundo do barco, e acho que perdeu muito sangue — Lily prosseguiu, referindo-se à menina.

James notou o braço ferido da garotinha e enrolou-o com um pedaço de pano, colocando-a, em seguida, ao lado de Marlene. Quando retornou, Lily mandava que as outras crianças se colocassem em pé e subissem na carroça. Eles obedeciam como se estivessem sonolentos, ainda em choque pelo que lhes acontecera.

Assim que tentou subir também, Lily escorregou em uma poça de lama, e James ajudou-a de imediato. O contato da mão dele criou mais uma vez a onda de embaraço que já haviam experimentado antes, quando ela notara sua deficiência física. Por um momento, uma sensação diferente e inexplicável apoderou-se de Lily, fazendo-a enrijecer o corpo em uma reação que não conseguia explicar, muito menos controlar.

James também parecia pouco à vontade com a situação. Tinha a mão normal colocada ao redor da cintura de Lily e aquilo provocava-lhe sensações que pensava estarem adormecidas dentro de si havia muito tempo. Esquecera-se de como um corpo de mulher podia ser suave e frágil, de como seu cheiro podia ser agradável.

Uma voz inocente de menino veio de trás, do fundo da carroça, e quebrou aquela tensão:

— Senhor, perdeu sua mão na guerra?

— Nathanael! — Lily repreendeu de imediato.

No entanto, o estrago já estava feito. Sem responder, James terminou de ajudá-la a subir e depois fez o mesmo, indo para a boléia. Colocou a carroça em movimento, por sobre a lama fofa, afastando-se da praia.

As meninas menores estavam chorando, e Lily abraçou-as, murmurando palavras de conforto.

— Olhem! — Ela apontava para o celeiro, que aparecia na distância, recortado contra o fundo cinza-escuro do céu. — Vocês logo estarão agasalhadas e quentinhas.

Os cavalos, porém, continuaram, obedecendo ao comando das rédeas, passando pelo celeiro e dirigindo-se a uma construção muito maior, de estrutura sólida, com dois andares, ambos circundados por vastas varandas sustentadas por altas colunas de estilo grego. Parte da construção estava escura, como se houvesse sido consumida por um incêndio no passado, mas o resto era ainda imponente e belo.

Aquilo era ainda melhor do que Lily poderia esperar. Teria sido suficiente se tivessem abrigo no celeiro, mas a casa, com certeza, era um sonho que não ousara ter após o que tinham passado.

James rodeou a casa e parou em um pátio, aos fundos. Assim que chegaram, a porta foi aberta, e a visão de uma grande lareira atingiu o olhar surpreso de Lily. Algumas pessoas vieram para a varanda e aproximaram-se na intenção óbvia de prestar ajuda. Quando estavam bem próximos, Lily notou que se tratava de homens ainda jovens, talvez com a mesma idade daquele que guiava a carroça. Aliás, também como ele, estavam sérios e tinham olhares severos.

Todos foram retirados da carroça e levados para uma ampla e aconchegante sala, na qual havia sobretudos de lã pendurados ao longo das paredes, bem como uma prateleira um tanto baixa, com vários pares de botas de diferentes tamanhos. Havia um pequeno corredor lateral, ao fim do qual se via um outro cômodo, que Lily percebeu estar iluminado por vários candelabros presos às paredes, garantindo o aspecto aconchegante do local.

— É melhor tirarem essas roupas molhadas! — Uma mulher alta e diligente entrara no cômodo, trazendo vários cobertores nos braços. Seu rosto era harmonioso e seus cabelos negros estavam marcados de branco em vários pontos.

— Consegue me ajudar com as crianças? — falava com Lily, percebendo que ela talvez estivesse cansada demais para poder continuar cuidando dos pequenos.

— É claro que sim. — Mesmo tendo a cabeça pesada devido ao que passara, Lily lançou-se à tarefa com determinação.

Despiram as crianças e enrolaram-nas nos cobertores. A medida que cada uma era cuidada, era depois entregue a um dos homens que aguardavam e levada à outra sala. Lá, sentadinhos diante do fogo, foram se aquecendo e os menores logo adormeceram.

— Esta está bastante ferida... — Lily murmurou quando se aproximaram de Clara.

Ambas as mulheres trabalharam com cuidado para despir a menina e enrolá-la no cobertor. Ela foi, então, entregue a James, que desapareceu prontamente, levando-a pelo corredor.

Após cuidar das crianças, Lily e a mulher aproximaram-se de Emmeline, a qual despiu-se depressa, aceitando com prazer o cobertor que lhe era oferecido, indo juntar-se aos demais.

Quando chegaram a Marlene, que ainda jazia inerte, e retiraram-lhe as roupas, a mulher diminuiu a presteza de seus movimentos ao notar as marcas enegrecidas que a moça apresentava nas costas e nos ombros, bem como as cicatrizes que lhe marcavam a pele. Sem dizer uma palavra, porém, ela enrolou o corpo da jovem em um lençol macio e depois cobriu-a com uma manta, a qual manchou-se logo do sangue que ainda vertia dos ferimentos.

Mais uma vez James apareceu na sala e levou Marlene ao outro aposento.

— Bem, agora é sua vez — comandou a mulher, em seguida.

Lily livrou-se das roupas molhadas e pesadas, aceitando o cobertor com prazer e dirigindo-se para junto das crianças. Assim que entrou na sala, dois homens voltaram-se de imediato para vê-la, percebeu que tremia violentamente.

— Somos a família Potter — explicou a mulher, em seu modo prático de lidar com as situações. — Apesar de ter chegado em um momento pouco acolhedor, saiba que temos prazer em conhecê-la. Meu nome é Elizabeth Potter, mas todos aqui me chamam de tia Bessie.

— Meu nome é Lily Evans . A moça ferida chama-se Marlene Mckinnon. E esta é Emmeline . — Lily tocou de leve no ombro da garota.

— Emmeline... É um bonito nome — tia Bessie murmurou, tentando parecer simpática.

No entanto, Emmeline voltou os olhos para a chama de uma veia próxima. Eles pareciam divagar pelas sombras de sua mente, talvez em recordações que a deixavam mais triste do que poderia estar após o que passara.

— E o rapazinho, como se chama? — tia Bessie sorria apontando em direção ao garoto mais alto.

— Nathanael — Lily respondeu por ele.

— Já tenho oito anos e meio — ele acrescentou, com orgulho.

Lily acariciou-lhe os cabelos e foi apresentando os demais, sem esperar por mais perguntas da dona da casa:

— As meninas são Belle, que tem seis anos, e Emily, que está com cinco. A garotinha ferida é Clara, e completou sete anos há algumas semanas. A propósito, para onde ela foi levada?

— Para uma cama. — Tia Bessie voltou-se e apontou dois dos homens que Lily vira na casa. — Estes são meus sobrinhos, Sirius e Remus.

— Pode me chamar de Six — disse o mais alto deles, apertando a mão de Lily com força. Seus olhos azuis tinham uma expressão quase infantil. E, apesar de sua indumentária rude e de seu jeito um tanto brusco, era como se houvesse algo de engraçado em seu modo de olhar e falar. Lily indagava-se se ele estaria achando engraçada a maneira pouco ortodoxa com que haviam chegado àquela ilha. No entanto, aquilo não lhe importava muito no momento. Estava cansada demais para pensar no que os outros poderiam estar achando a seu respeito ou a respeito de seus protegidos.

Um outro aperto de mão, mais forte do que o anterior, fez com que erguesse os olhos para Remus, que era mais baixo, mas que parecia ser mais jovem do que Sirius. Tinha cabelos muito negros acastanhados e olhos castanhos, que contrastavam com os do outro. Sua voz era forte e possante e suas maneiras, mais finas que as de Sirius.

— Estamos muito gratos por sua hospitalidade — Lily achou-se na obrigação de dizer. — Eu... gostaria de agradecer de modo apropriado ao senhor que nos resgatou na praia.

— James? — Six sorria, com certo desdém. — Ele se ofenderia com qualquer manifestação de gratidão, dona. Meu irmão mais velho sabe que estava apenas cumprindo sua obrigação.

Irmão mais velho. Lily compreendia agora a semelhança de Sirius com o homem que os encontrara semimortos no barco. O rosto de traços bem marcados, os cabelos ondulados, a voz forte. No entanto, algo contrastava demais entre eles... Enquanto aqueles dois, apesar da aparência rude, queriam parecer gentis e acolhedores, o outro, a quem chamavam de James, mostrara-se zangado, até mesmo hostil... E desaparecera sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Não permanecera na sala nem ao menos para ser apresentado, como mandavam as normas mais simples da boa educação. Definitivamente, Lily achava-o grosseiro.

— Eu... gostaria de ver como estão Clara e Marlene, se não fosse muito incômodo — sugeriu, tentando desviar os pensamentos.

— Não é necessário, estão em excelentes mãos — tia Bessie argumentou, voltando-se para o homem negro e muito alto que mantinha-se parado á porta.

Ordenou-lhe, então: — Robert, traga leite quente para as crianças e algo mais forte para as mulheres. Vinho seria ótimo, já que precisam se aquecer bastante. Ah, traga-me algo bem forte, também.

— Perfeitamente, srta. Bessie. — E, com uma deferência especial, o homem deixou a sala de imediato.

Lily ia de criança em criança, verificando se estavam com febre ou se tinham mais algum machucado que não notara. Tia Bessie seguia-a com o olhar, notando seu apreço pelos pequenos. Naquele instante, James tornou a aparecer, vindo não se sabe de onde e dirigiu-se de imediato a ela. Sua voz tinha um tom repreensivo:

— Por que ousou sair naquela tempestade?

A voz forte assustou as crianças, que olharam imediatamente para Lily, em busca de proteção. Isso não passou despercebido aos outros membros da família Potter.

— Não fizemos nada de errado! — Nathanael defendeu-se, enfrentando James, apesar do medo.

As duas menininhas puseram-se a chorar. Lily colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro do menino, para fazê-lo acalmar-se e ajoelhou-se junto das pequenas, em uma atitude consoladora.

— Ninguém nos acusou de fazer nada errado — murmurou, para deixá-los mais tranqüilos. E, erguendo os olhos para James, acrescentou com ar desafiador: — Não é mesmo?

— Eu apenas estou indagando por que alguém seria tão louco a ponto de sair em um bote daqueles em meio a uma tempestade infernal — ele explicou, sem mudar o tom de voz.

— Eu... não sabia que a tempestade estava se formando e que iria nos atingir — ela esclareceu, de modo evasivo.

— Ora, qualquer um poderia perceber que... — James continuou argumentando, mas sua tia interferiu, fazendo-o calar-se:

— Acho que já é muito tarde para falarmos disso, James. Poderemos continuar este assunto amanhã, não acha? Acho que, neste instante, o que esta gente precisa é de descanso. — E, voltando-se mais uma vez para Lily, sorriu e apresentou: — Srta. Evans, este é meu sobrinho mais velho, James Potter.

Eles apenas se olharam por breves instantes e moveram de leve a cabeça. Havia entre ambos uma animosidade incômoda e crescente.

— Obrigada por nos resgatar — Lily forçou-se a agradecer. — Agradeço a Deus por ter guiado nosso barco até sua praia.

— Seria melhor agradecer a Ele por ter desviado a tempestade para o mar. Aquele bote velho não teria agüentado por mais tempo. Aliás, enquanto Deus a estiver ouvindo, poderia pedir-lhe que colocasse um pouco de bom senso em sua cabeça e...

— Sente-se, Srta Evans — tia Bessie interrompeu-o mais uma vez, indicando uma cadeira junto à lareira.

Robert acabara de voltar, e ela retirou uma taça de vinho de sobre a bandeja que ele trazia, oferecendo-a a Lily.

Ela aceitou e bebeu-o, sentindo o calor da bebida envolvendo seu corpo agradavelmente. A poltrona na qual se sentara parecia-lhe agora extremamente confortável e, aos poucos, foi se desligando da realidade e deixando-se envolver pelo torpor provocado pelo vinho. As vozes masculinas pareciam estar cada vez mais distantes, e faziam perguntas que ela já não compreendia, embora ouvisse vagamente a resposta das crianças. Deixava-se levar pelo cansaço e pelo efeito da bebida.

— Quando foi a última vez em que comeram? — tia Bessie perguntou a Nathanael.

— Eu não me lembro.

— Mas lembra-se de quando dormiu pela última vez, não? — ela insistiu.

— Faz muitas horas, eu acho — foi Belle quem respondeu por ele.

— E onde fica sua casa?

— Não temos.

Um silêncio pesado caiu sobre a sala, enquanto os adultos se entreolhavam.

— E nenhum de vocês notou que a tempestade estava se formando?

Houve um outro silêncio, desta vez intencional por parte das crianças.

— E estão todos com a Srta. Evans? — agora era James quem perguntava, e sua voz forte e imperiosa deixava as crianças receosas em calarem-se mais uma vez.

— Estamos — Nathanael murmurou, sem ousar enfrentar os olhos dele. — Ela toma conta de nós.

Lily ouvia as vozes cada vez mais longe. Era como se não fosse capaz de identificar as palavras, como se não pudesse, ou não tivesse mais forças para estar presente e participar daquela conversa. Na verdade, não estava muito preocupada com aquilo no momento. Sentia-se tranqüila por saber que as crianças estavam a salvo, podia deixar-se relaxar e esquecer por segundos seu papel de responsável por aquele grupo. Entreabriu os olhos e vislumbrou a graciosa escadaria que levava ao andar superior. Lá no fundo de sua mente uma idéia surgia, embora enfraquecida pelos vapores do álcool: talvez permitissem que as crianças dormissem lá em cima, em camas de verdade...

As vozes pararam de soar, e o copo vazio foi retirado de entre seus dedos amolecidos pelo sono e pela exaustão.

Quando tomou a acordar, viu que o fogo se extinguira na lareira, e as velas já não queimavam mais. No entanto, não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo dormira. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas demais ainda e foi contra sua vontade que cerrou os olhos mais uma vez. No silêncio que se seguiu, ela sentiu que era erguida em braços robustos e amparada contra um peito forte. Sorriu de leve, ao lembrar-se de como era bom quando seu pai a levava para a cama nos braços.

— Oh, papai, está em casa, afinal... — murmurou, com um suspiro de alegria e alívio. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do homem que lhe parecia ser seu pai e sentiu-se tranqüila como não se sentia há muitos anos. Anos de luta e dor, incerteza e fome. E de medo, também. No entanto, tudo aquilo era passado... Agora estava com o pai, na segurança de seus braços.

Sentiu que era colocada sobre uma cama macia e depois coberta. Conforme ele se afastava, Lily não pôde deixar de tomar-lhe a mão e levá-la aos lábios para mais uma vez tomar-lhe a bênção. No entanto, uma expressão de desagrado escapou dos lábios daquele homem, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

Ele era alto e forte como seu pai, mas não havia cabelos grisalhos em suas têmporas. O rosto era jovem ainda e os olhos, duros, encaravam-na com uma expressão firme e cheia de significados.

Como já acontecera antes, Lily afastou-se depressa, em um gesto de temor e rejeição, do qual, mais uma vez, arrependeu-se de imediato. No entanto, estava furiosa consigo mesma por ter feito papel de tola diante daquele homem tão frio e severo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele deu-lhe as costas e saiu do aposento, fechando a porta com firmeza e deixando-a sozinha com seu embaraço.

James retirou as roupas úmidas e pegou uma toalha. Conforme se enxugava, caminhou até a janela e observou o mar, onde clarões distantes denunciavam a continuidade do temporal. Somente um tolo ou um louco se aventuraria em um mar assim, em uma noite como aquela. Recostou-se ao peitoril da janela, esfregando a toalha pelo peito e pensando nas crianças que recolhera do barco. Era óbvio que estavam muito assustadas. Ele já vira aqueles mesmos olhos apavorados em centenas de sobreviventes no sul do país. No entanto, aqueles sete, em especial, pareciam mais amedrontados do que seria de se esperar. E mantinham-se calados...

No que se referia a Lily Evans, era patente que a agressividade, a rudeza dela serviam a algum propósito especial. Como se estivesse disposta a enfrentar qualquer um que se colocasse entre ela e aqueles a quem protegia.

James sabia que a guerra transformava as pessoas, e que aquela guerra em particular deixara muita gente embrutecida. E sentia raiva por aquilo. Por que a guerra repartira aquela grande nação? Por que destruíra famílias inteiras e transformara tantas pessoas?

Ele tentava, sem muito sucesso, parar de pensar na mulher que salvara. No primeiro momento em que a vira, tivera a exata impressão de que... Bem, era melhor nem se lembrar. Afinal, não havia mais lugar em sua vida para uma mulher, fosse ela quem fosse. Ainda mais uma que o fazia lembrar-se do passado!

Mas ela o chamara de pai... Estranho!... Estava adormecida e abraçara seu pescoço com suavidade. Era uma reação normal, considerando-se o estado de exaustão em que deveria se encontrar. O que o preocupava, porém, não era a reação dela, mas a sua própria. Ela o chamara de pai, mas nada houvera de paternal no que sentira ao ser abraçado.

James jogou a toalha com raiva sobre a cama. Estava sentindo-se um verdadeiro tolo. Caminhou até sua cama, mas sabia que o sono demoraria a chegar. Enquanto esperava por ele, virando-se muitas vezes entre as cobertas, a impressão daquele abraço continuava a incomodá-lo. Tinha que reconhecer, mesmo a contragosto, que aquele toque, aqueles braços finos e cansados ao redor de seu pescoço, a respiração suave e ritmada junto a sua pele, faziam-no sentir algo que há muito esquecera: desejo.

~*~J/L~*~

**N/A : Os marotos \o/ **

**Espero que estejam gostando! **

**Bjos**

**Nany  
**


	3. Chapter II

**CAPÍTULO II**

Lily levantou-se da cama e caminhou até a janela. O sol se erguia no horizonte, prenunciando uma manhã espetacular, e a terra que se espraiava diante da casa estava ainda úmida de orvalho. Um grupo de veados pastava, fugidio, em uma elevação a pouca distância, e os pássaros iniciavam suas cantigas matinais em grande alegria.

Lily voltou o olhar um pouco mais para a direita para admirar os campos recém-arados, a terra negra e fecunda onde logo surgiriam brotos de vida nova. Junto aos canteiros, árvores esbeltas tinham suas folhas sopradas pela brisa matinal e estendiam seus ramos em arcos graciosos, projetando sombras.

Lily sentia como se houvesse descoberto o caminho para o paraíso. Após todos os tormentos que deixara para trás no dia anterior, a paisagem pastoril e calma que tinha diante de si faziam-na ter vontade de chorar.

Era como se suas preces houvessem sido atendidas. Precisava, agora, arranjar um modo de permanecer naquele local maravilhoso. Seu pai sempre lhe dissera que qualquer tolo seria capaz de agarrar uma oportunidade assim que ela aparecesse, mas era necessário ser inteligente e criativo para produzir a oportunidade no momento certo. Portanto, sabia que precisaria criar suas próprias chances de agora em diante.

Afastou-se da janela e, ao voltar-se para o interior do quarto, notou que suas roupas haviam sido lavadas e passadas e estavam agora dobradas com cuidado sobre uma cadeira próxima. Também seus sapatos tinham sido limpos e engraxados.

Caminhou até a cômoda e lavou-se na bacia de porcelana ao lado da qual havia sabonete e uma toalha limpa e perfumada. Sentiu um prazer incrível ao fazê-lo, já que havia muito não dispunha daqueles pequenos detalhes de conforto que a vida em um lar oferece.

Abençoou a família que a abrigava pela gentileza da acolhida. Podiam ser pessoas ásperas, rudes até, em certos aspectos, mas eram, com certeza, muito generosos também. Se pudesse convencê-los a serem também caridosos para com seu grupo de desabrigados...

— Ela está mentindo — James afirmou, com raiva. Juntou-se a sua tia e irmãos, ao redor da longa mesa de mogno, colocando seu desjejum no prato: pão de milho, ovos mexidos e fatias de carne assada.

— E quanto às crianças? O que me diz? — tia Bessie indagou, em voz bem baixa. — Como explica as respostas que deram?

— Estão todos mentindo.

— Bem, muitas pessoas já foram pegas por tempestades antes — Sirius opinou, tentando ver o lado lógico da discussão.

É verdade — James concordou, sentando-se. — Mas isso só acontece quando a tempestade vem de repente, o que não aconteceu ontem. O céu, em Charleston, esteve escuro durante horas antes de a tormenta desabar.

— Então, por que acha que entraram no barco? — Sirius enfiava um pedaço enorme de pão na boca.

— Devem estar fugindo de algo. Recusam-se a falar sobre Charleston, não notou? Também não querem falar sobre a guerra. Pelo que conheço de refugiados de guerra, estão sempre prontos a falar sobre o que deixaram para trás, suas famílias, seus lares perdidos... Não sei, mas há algo de muito suspeito nisso tudo...

— Talvez... algo ilegal? — Sirius mencionou, a boca ainda cheia.

— Ora, a Srta. Evans me pareceu uma moça muito educada! — tia Bessie interferiu.

— Uma moça educada também pode fazer coisas erradas, tia. Abra os olhos. A guerra transformou muitas pessoas, na verdade, destruiu muitas coisas boas em cada um de nós.

— Você está falando por si mesmo! — agora Sirius protestava. — Eu gosto muito do que sou agora.

— É claro que sim! — James falava com ironia. — Quanto perdeu em sua última ida a Charleston?

— O suficiente para ser convidado para mais um jogo. — Sirius não perdia a pose.

— Sei. E Parvati Patil deve estar muito animada com seu patrocínio à casa de prostituição que ela mantém, pelo que me consta.

— Eu só apareço lá para jogar de vez em quando!

— Eu ouvi dizer que os homens jogam sempre que ficam com as garotas da Parvati — Darwin opinou pela primeira vez. E, com suas palavras, os olhos de tia Bessie faiscaram.

— Eu não permito este tipo de conversa em minha casa! — protestou ela, ruborizada.

— Desculpe-nos, titia.

— E quanto a você, Six — ela se dirigia ao sobrinho do meio, o qual, sabia, era dono de um encanto pessoal muito grande, que fascinava as mulheres. — Como consegue ir até Charleston e ver o que o general Riddle fez àquela pobre cidade?!

— Bem, parece-me que estávamos falando de um certo grupo de mulheres e crianças — James atalhou, chamando a atenção dos demais para o assunto que discutiam antes.

— Ah, é verdade! — tia Bessie continuava, como se não houvesse se agastado com Sirius. — Não acho que devamos mandá-los embora.

— Não estou sugerindo isso. — James cortou mais uma fatia do pão, sem poder furtar-se ao pensamento de quanto sentira falta daqueles pequenos prazeres caseiros, quando estivera longe, na guerra. Continuou, desviando a atenção mais uma vez para o assunto que o preocupava: — Pelo menos, não acho que devamos fazer isso por enquanto. Mas assim que os feridos estiverem recuperados, acho que deverão voltar a Charleston.

Ele queria aquilo o mais cedo possível, mas não ousava revelar seus motivos. A sensação de incômodo permanecia em seu cérebro, principalmente quando pensava nos instantes em que carregara Lily até o quarto. De repente, perdeu o apetite e afastou o prato, mais irritado do que antes.

— Vai cuidar deles, não vai, James? — sua tia perguntava, em uma certeza antecipada da resposta.

Notava a expressão contrariada do sobrinho e sabia que ele estava assim desde que voltara do campo de batalha. Suas reações eram frias, esquivas, como se quisesse mostrar a todos que não aceitava compaixão pelo que perdera. Não queria ser confortado em sua dor.

— Farei o possível — respondeu secamente.

— E eu poderei levá-los de volta a Charleston quando estiverem prontos — Sirius acrescentou, solícito.

— Uma boa desculpa para ir jogar, não mano? — Remus arriscou, com um meio sorriso.

— Quanto tempo acha que eles levarão para se recuperar? — tia Bessie conversava com James, ignorando as picuinhas entre os outros dois.

— Uma semana, talvez. A menina não parece estar tão mal quanto a mulher. — James levantou-se, disposto a ir cuidar dos doentes para, em seguida, poder se refugiar em seus campos.

Todos sabiam o que sentia. Na verdade, desde que os três haviam voltado da guerra, cada um acabara refugiando-se em alguma atividade em particular. Remus, por ser o mais quieto e recluso dos três, passava a maior parte do tempo ocupado com seus livros. Sirius adorava beber e jogar. E James, sempre angustiado e irritado, dedicava-se de corpo e alma aos serviços da fazenda.

— Quer que Robert prepare algum remédio ou chá? — tia Bessie indagou, referindo-se à cura dos enfermos.

— Não. Não há remédio que cure uma batida na cabeça, tia.

— Bem, seja como for, sei que fará o melhor que puder por eles.

James apenas assentiu e retirou-se da sala. Subiu as escadas com passos pesados, mas rápidos e, assim que entrou no quarto onde tinham colocado a mulher irlandesa, encontrou-se com Lily.

Mais uma vez, uma incômoda sensação tomou a ambos. Ele foi o primeiro a dar um passo atrás, para evitar o contato físico. No entanto, não pôde deixar de notar as roupas agora limpas que ela usava. Aquele vestido, tempos atrás, deveria ter sido considerado como de última moda, além de ser de excelente qualidade. Agora, no entanto, uma das mangas estava descosturada em alguns pontos e o tecido mostrava-se gasto.

Entretanto, não foi exatamente o vestido que chamou a atenção de James agora que via Lily livre dos efeitos da tempestade. Seu rosto, lavado e com expressão descansada pelas horas de repouso, revelava uma pele suave e clara como a de um pêssego; os cabelos, escovados com cuidado, chegavam-lhe, em ondas suaves, quase até a cintura, e os olhos verdes admiravam-no com surpresa.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — indagou ela, sem atinar muito bem com o sentido do que dizia.

— Prometi a minha tia que cuidaria dos feridos até que pudessem ir embora — ele enfatizou as últimas palavras.

Lily permanecia à porta, as mãos à cintura, como se pudesse barrar-lhe a passagem.

— Por quê?

— Porque sei alguma coisa sobre doenças e curas. — Sem dar maior atenção a ela, James entrou no quarto e, sentando-se ao lado de Marlene, tomou-lhe a temperatura e depois ergueu cada uma de suas pálpebras, estudando-lhe as pupilas.

Lily permaneceu afastada, apenas observando. Com tantas pessoas naquela casa, por que justamente aquele homem tão grosseiro tinha sido o escolhido para cuidar dos doentes? No entanto, não se sentia no direito de interferir. Afinal, aquela era a casa dele... Resolveu indagar, porém:

— É médico, Sr. Potter?

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar indiferente.

— Sou fazendeiro — disse simplesmente. Lily engoliu em seco, vendo-o voltar as atenções mais uma vez para Marlene. Se ele era apenas um fazendeiro, era um fazendeiro bastante irritado com a vida e com o mundo. Era quase visível a hostilidade e a raiva que pareciam emanar de seu ser.

— Srta. Mckinnon! — ele chamou, com voz imperiosa, a mulher que estava sem sentidos. — Pode me ouvir?

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, mas querendo ajudar, Lily foi até o outro lado da cama e pegou a mão da amiga, chamando-a com carinho:

— Pode me ouvir, Marlene? Por favor, responda.

— Deve usar seu tom normal para falar com ela — James explicou. — Ela está em sono profundo. Precisa encontrar um modo de penetrar em seu subconsciente. Cada vez que vier ao lado da cama, chame-a como se estivessem conversando normalmente. Fale sobre coisas das quais as duas têm conhecimento. Assuntos que partilhavam antes. Chame-a. Faça com que queira conversar com você.

Lily olhou-o ainda por alguns segundos, aceitando suas palavras; depois, voltou os olhos para a amiga e assentiu de leve, concordando.

Quanto às marcas que ela tem nas costas... — James começou, notando que todos os músculos do corpo de Lily se retesavam. Prosseguiu, mesmo sabendo que provocava uma reação desagradável nela:

— É óbvio que não foram causadas pela queda no barco. Como ela as conseguiu?

— Eu... não tenho o direito de invadir a privacidade de minha amiga, Sr. Potter. Acho melhor que pergunte a Marlene quando ela acordar.

— Estou perguntando a você.

Lily baixou a cabeça e manteve-se em silêncio.

— Muito bem — ele aceitou contrariado e, levantando-se, deixou o quarto.

Sabendo que iria ao quarto onde Clara estava, Lily seguiu-o de perto.

— Por favor, ela está dormindo. Não a perturbe — pediu.

James, porém, ignorou-a por completo. Entrou no aposento e tomou o braço da criança, examinando-o com cuidado. James o observava da porta, calada, mas cheia de preocupação. Viu-o trocar o curativo e tomar-lhe a temperatura, para depois deitar a menina, com delicadeza, de bruços, para examinar-lhe atentamente a espinha. Quando, afinal deu-se por satisfeito, voltou a cobrir os ombros de Clara e, voltando-se para sair, viu Lily, enfrentando-o mais uma vez.

— Disse que é um fazendeiro, Sr. Potter, mas não acredito.

— Então, Srta. Evans, estamos quites — disse ele apenas, passando por Lily e deixando-a sem palavras.

Ao entrar no quarto em que Emmeline se encontrava e onde as outras crianças tinham se reunido, Lily teve uma alegre surpresa: todos tinham tomado banho e estavam arrumados e penteados. No entanto, aquela aparência asseada não condizia com os rostinhos preocupados.

— O que houve? — Lily perguntou, notando logo suas expressões.

— Estamos com medo — Emmeline explicou. — Os Potter são rudes... Sabemos que não gostam de nos ter aqui. Oh, Lily, e se nos mandarem de volta?

Ela engoliu em seco. Fizera-se aquela mesma pergunta muitas vezes.

— Não creio que nos mandem embora até que Marlene e Clara estejam bem. Assim, pelo menos por alguns dias, vão ter de tolerar nossa presença em sua ilha. E talvez encontremos um modo de ficar por mais tempo.

— Como? — Emmeline continuava aflita. Lily observou com atenção os rostinhos que a rodeavam.

— Deus opera seus milagres de diferentes maneiras — disse, suavemente. —Venham comigo. Vamos dizer bom-dia a nossos anfitriões.

Enquanto desciam as escadas, mais uma preocupação ocupou a mente de Lily. Havia agora mais sete bocas para alimentar, e os Potter já estavam fazendo muito em hospedá-los, precisava arranjar um modo de aliviar aquela carga para eles. E, se estava determinada a permanecer ali o maior tempo possível, não importava o preço que teriam de pagar, mas tinha de fazer algo. Não podiam, e não iriam, voltar a Charleston.

— Bem, fico feliz por ver que estão recuperados, após uma noite de sono — tia Bessie disse, assim que o grupo entrou na sala.

— Viemos para agradecer sua hospitalidade — Lily explicou, com um sorriso, acrescentando depois: — Obrigada pelas camas em que dormimos e por nossas roupas limpas e passadas também.

— Pelas roupas, acho que devem agradecer a Robert. É ele quem cuida dessa parte dos afazeres domésticos. Sabe, acho que ele não gostou muito de ter aquele monte de panos cheios de lama no chão, portanto achou melhor sacrificar algumas horas de sono para limpá-los. Ele se preocupa muito com limpeza, sabe?

Deixando de lado a cesta de costura com que lidava, a bondosa senhora olhou para as crianças reunidas a sua frente. Apesar de estarem vestidos com roupas limpas e passadas naquele momento, estas não passavam de pouco mais do que andrajos. E isso tocou-a profundamente.

— Há comida quente na sala de jantar — informou, ao sentir um nó na garganta. — Vamos até lá.

Todos os olhinhos se arregalaram diante da idéia. E, assim que viram a mesa posta, eles brilharam ainda mais.

— Temos pão de milho, carne assada e ovos mexidos — tia Bessie anunciou. — E pedi a Remus para ir até o estábulo ordenhar a vaca.

— É muita gentileza sua — Lily murmurou, entregando um prato a cada criança. No entanto, ao invés de enchê-los, os pequenos começaram a comer com as mãos.

Tia Bessie não pôde agüentar tamanha falta de modos.

— Crianças! — chamou, batendo palmas para que a olhassem. — Onde vocês foram criadas? Nas ruas?

Lily sentiu vontade de responder, mas conteve-se. Aquela mulher, apesar de generosa, não conseguia perceber que os pequenos estavam famintos?! No entanto, achou melhor chamar-lhes a atenção para continuar sob as graças daquela família:

— Coloquem a comida nos pratos com as colheres. E peguem apenas o que pretendem comer. Assim, devagar. Não deixem seus olhos tornarem-se maiores do que seus estômagos.

Baixando os olhos, as crianças obedeceram, humildes, apesar de esfomeadas, e sentaram-se com modos à mesa. Quando todos já estavam acomodados, Lily serviu-se também, sentando-se junto a Nathanael. Colocou as mãos em prece, então, sendo imitada por todos para poder dizer as orações de agradecimento:

— "Senhor, nosso Deus, nos agradecemos por este abrigo e por esta comida maravilhosa".

— Amém! — exclamaram as crianças em uníssono, antes de começarem a comer.

Lily, no entanto, deteve-se um instante, acariciando com suavidade a toalha bordada da mesa.

— É linda! — comentou, para tia Bessie.

A mulher levou alguns segundos para responder. Estava ainda comovida porque, depois de sua reação aos poucos modos dos pequenos, comovera-se por vê-los rezando. Havia muito tempo que não se ouvia uma prece naquela casa. Seus sobrinhos pareciam mostrar-se especialmente relutantes a qualquer manifestação de fé ou religiosidade desde que tinham voltado da guerra.

— Foi feita na Bélgica — respondeu, por fim, sentando-se também. Robert veio instantes depois, trazendo-lhe uma xícara fumegante de chá. Como sempre, sua camisa branca e calça preta estavam impecavelmente limpas e passadas e seus sapatos reluziam.

Minutos depois, foi a vez de Remus aparecer, trazendo o leite. Conforme enchia as canecas das crianças, ele procurava evitar-lhes o olhar, mas fitou Emmeline, que comia devagar. No entanto, assim que ela ergueu os olhos, desviou os seus.

Quando ele se aproximou de Lily, para servi-la também, ela recusou pois prestara atenção ao fato de que tia Bessie dissera "a vaca" e, se havia apenas uma na fazenda, era melhor economizar o leite para as crianças.

Assim que terminou sua tarefa, Remus saiu apressadamente da sala, como se quisesse afastar-se logo dos estranhos. Lily chegou a pensar que talvez não gostasse de crianças. Aliás, ninguém naquela família parecia muito satisfeito com a presença delas ali.

— Aceita chá, moça? — Robert indagou, notando a xícara vazia diante dela.

— Sim, obrigada. E obrigada por ter cuidado de nossas roupas também, Robert.

A resposta do empregado foi apenas um breve arqueamento do corpo para a frente. Seu rosto, apesar de ter traços bonitos, permanecia inexpressivo.

Assim que experimentou a comida, a primeira quente e saborosa que comia em meses, Lily não pôde evitar um suspiro. Bebericou o chá quente e forte, sentindo-lhe o paladar agradável com prazer.

— Está tudo maravilhoso, tia Bessie.

— Sei que é bem simples, mas é a única coisa que nos restou depois que os ianques assaltaram nossa casa, ateando fogo em parte dela.

Lily apenas assentiu, mas ergueu os olhos para Emmeline, notando que as palavras da mulher haviam-na atingido, remetendo-a de volta a algum ponto em seu passado. Sabia que deveria mudar de assunto, ou a moça se retesaria ainda mais, dando oportunidade a tia Bessie para fazer perguntas inconvenientes.

— Bem, esta comida pode parecer simples para a senhora, mas para nós é um tesouro precioso — observou, olhando para os pequenos, que, apesar de vestidos em farrapos, pareciam-lhe anjos.

Naquela manhã, ao inspecionar os quartos à procura das crianças, Lily verificara que o seu não era o único aposento ocupado por uma só pessoa; Nathanael e Emmeline também estavam sozinhos em seus quartos e Belle e Emily estavam juntas em outro. Mesmo tendo cada uma a sua cama, Lily as encontrara abraçadas naquela manhã; talvez tivessem dormido assim por estarem ainda muito apavoradas por tudo que haviam passado.

— Sei que devem estar ansiosos por voltarem a Charleston — tia Bessie insinuou, lembrando-se das desconfianças do sobrinho. Notou os olhares que as crianças trocaram e percebeu muito bem o temor que se instalou neles. — No entanto — continuou —, meu sobrinho me disse que a outra moça e a menina ainda não se encontram em condições de empreender a jornada de volta. Assim, parece-me que terão de permanecer conosco ainda por alguns dias.

O alívio estampou-se mais uma vez no rosto de todos, ao ouvirem tal coisa. E, por alguns momentos, houve silêncio geral, até que Lily tornou a falar:

— Queremos retribuir sua bondade.

— E poderão fazê-lo — tia Bessie assegurou, sem preâmbulos. — Temos uma plantação enorme e, desde que a guerra começou, não temos contado com nenhuma ajuda para tocar a fazenda. Temos muito chão para limpar na casa e muitos tapetes para serem batidos e limpos. Temos também pratos para serem lavados e...

— E roupas para serem costuradas — Lily acrescentou, fazendo um breve movimento de cabeça para indicar a costura que tia Bessie estivera fazendo antes de descerem para o café.

Assim que ouviu tal oferecimento, tia Bessie se animou. Detestava costurar e aquilo tinha sido seu tormento nos últimos tempos.

— Alguma de vocês sabe costurar? — indagou, contente.

— Eu sei — Emmeline respondeu, terminando sua refeição.

— Que bom, minha criança! Então, venha comigo. Os outros poderão oferecer seus serviços a Robert. Mas, cuidado, porque ele é muito exigente. Quase tanto quanto eu mesma.

— Não temos medo de serviço duro — Lily asseverou. Conforme iam todos terminando de comer, ela os instigava a carregarem seus pratos para a cozinha, dizendo: — Lembrem-se do que papai sempre dizia: quando muitas mãos fazem o serviço, ele se toma mais fácil.

Na cozinha, encontraram Robert preparando uma comida que colocou em uma vasilha enrolada em um pedaço de toalha. Ele pareceu se surpreender quando Lily explicou-lhe que todos iriam ajudá-lo nos serviços domésticos, como pagamento pela estada na fazenda.

— Diga-nos o que quer que façamos — pediu ela, à espera das ordens.

Após pensar por algum tempo, durante o qual avaliou se poderia ou não confiar tarefas a mãos tão inexperientes, ele assentiu e disse:

— Vou mostrar às crianças o que quero que façam; enquanto isso, moça, esta comida precisa ser levada para os homens que se encontram nos campos. É preciso levar aquela jarra grande de água também. Consegue fazer isso?

— É claro que sim!

— Então, sugiro que use botas. Pode escolher as que lhe servirem, na prateleira logo à entrada. Choveu muito, e os campos estão um verdadeiro lamaçal.

Lily fez como ele dizia. Pegou depois a comida que o empregado separara e a jarra de água, saindo pelos campos.

Foi-lhe fácil divisar os homens a distância. Um cavalo puxava o arado, que era guiado por um homem logo atrás. Mais dois caminhavam pouco depois. Apesar do sol forte, a brisa que vinha do mar era refrescante. E Lily apreciou a chance de poder estar sozinha com seus pensamentos enquanto admirava a beleza daquele dia.

Sabia que seu pai teria adorado aquele lugar se o tivesse visto, pois ele adorava a natureza, assim como ela. Em muitos momentos, no passado, puderam estar juntos e felizes, apenas observando o trabalho de Deus na beleza das árvores e dos animais. Lily sorriu de leve, à lembrança daqueles dias.

Aproximou-se mais dos homens que trabalhavam e pôde divisá-los melhor: eram Sirius e Remus. Eles pareceram surpresos ao vê-la.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Six adiantou-se.

— Trouxe sua refeição.

— Puxa, já não era sem tempo! — Ele sorriu, recebendo o embrulho e sentando-se à sombra de uma árvore. Remus fez o mesmo, mas em silêncio. Ambos beberam a água com sofreguidão e depois esperaram por James, que se aproximava com o cavalo.

Lily permaneceu em pé, observando-o aproximar-se. Era um homem bonito, não havia como negar, embora até agora ela só recebera expressões irritadas de sua parte. Notou que ele tinha braços e ombros fortes e que o suor escorria por seus músculos bem formados, evidenciando-os.

— Robert foi substituído — Six informou, em tom de brincadeira, assim que ele atingiu a sombra da árvore. Passou-lhe a jarra e acrescentou em seguida: — E eu achei a troca muito boa. A Srta. Evans é muito mais agradável de se olhar.

Ela corou, ouvindo aquela espécie de galanteio. James, porém, não fez comentário algum. Bebeu em silêncio e limpou os lábios com as costas da mão enquanto Remus sugeria:

— Vamos ver o que Robert nos mandou hoje.

No entanto, foi Sirius quem primeiro abriu o embrulho, servindo-se de pão e carne assada. James sentou-se junto ao tronco e esticou as pernas longas, cruzando-as.

— A que devemos esta honra, Srta. Evans? — indagou, não sem certa ironia.

Percebendo o sarcasmo, ela disse apenas:

— Sua tia disse que, se quiséssemos ficar aqui por alguns dias, teríamos de trabalhar.

— E estão dispostos a fazer isso?

— É claro que sim. — Lily percebia o modo fixo com que ele a perscrutava e sentiu-se embaraçada com aquilo. — Não é nossa intenção abusar de sua hospitalidade. Não queremos ser um fardo.

— Se fosse um fardo, senhorita — Sirius interferiu, rindo. —, seria um fardo bem bonito, sabe?

Ela voltou-se, sorrindo, na verdade agradecida pela interrupção dele, que a livrava da conversa com James.

— O que estão plantando? — indagou.

— Bem, houve um tempo em que todos estes campos estavam cobertos com algodão, mas agora, como não há mais mercado para ele e não podemos conseguir nada do norte, temos de plantar tudo de que necessitamos na ilha. Neste campo, estamos plantando batata-doce.

— E que outras plantações têm por aqui?

— Milho, feijão, grãos em geral. Tudo o que James inventa e que nos mantém ocupados o dia inteiro sem descanso, não é, Rem?

Remus apenas assentiu, servindo-se de mais pão. James continua calado e mostrava-se alheio às palavras dos irmãos. Quando terminou de comer, levantou-se rapidamente e, ao passar por Lily, murmurou:

— Pode pagar por sua estada aqui, Srta. Evans, mas saiba que não vai conquistar nossa confiança, agindo desta maneira.

Ele voltou ao cavalo e ao arado e prosseguiu com seu trabalho que, devido a grande extensão do campo, pareceu a Lily interminável.

Ainda atônita com as últimas palavras dele, Lily recolheu os restos de comida em silêncio. Sentiu, de repente, a pressão suave da mão de Sirius em seu braço direito.

— Não se ofenda, senhorita. Jay não tem sido o mesmo desde que voltou da guerra.

— A guerra afetou a nós todos — ela comentou, como que aceitando as desculpas oferecidas pelo irmão. E, preparava-se para ir embora, sentiu mais uma vez a força do olhar de James, que, mesmo a distância, parecia queimar sua pele. Não querendo deixar-se abater pela força que parecia emanar dele, Lily ergueu mais o rosto e devolveu o olhar com toda a dignidade de que era capaz antes de dar-lhe as costas e voltar para a casa grande.

Não se importava com o que ele pudesse pensar ou dizer, desde que ela e suas crianças pudessem permanecer na ilha. Trabalharia e suportaria qualquer provação, mas jamais voltaria a Charleston.

~*~J/L~*~

**N/A: pequena explicação.**

**Eu continuei com nome da cidade de Charleston, bom minha idéia era da cidade ser Hogsmeade e a ilha ser Hogswarts, mas como não pretendo trazer o Tio Dumbledore pra essa Fic, achei que ficaria estranho ter uma Hosgwarts sem ele. No mais espero que estejam gostando.**

**Abraços e Bjos**

**Nany**


	4. Chapter III

**CAPÍTULO III**

— Não, mocinha, não é assim. — Com certa impaciência, Robert tirou o espanador de pó das mãos da pequena Emily, limpando ele próprio uma das mesas da sala de estar e acrescentando, com simpatia: — É assim.

A menina ficou observando por alguns segundos, muito mais interessada no arranjo de pequenos animais de cristal que ornamentavam a mesa do que propriamente no toque gentil do espanador.

— É um coelhinho! — exclamou, animada, erguendo uma das pequenas estátuas.

— É, mas não deve tocá-lo... — Robert advertiu, com certa severidade, tirando o objeto das mãos dela e recolocando-o no lugar. — Essas coisas pertencem à Srª. Bessie, e ninguém deve mexer nelas.

Emily baixou a cabeça.

— Sim, senhor.

— Escute, não deve me chamar de senhor. Eu sou apenas Robert, está certo?

— Sim, senhor.

Meneando a cabeça em negativa, ele devolveu-lhe o espanador e caminhou até o outro lado da sala, onde Nathanael limpava a fuligem da lareira. Apesar de estar fazendo um trabalho muito bom, o menino estava sujo dos pés à cabeça. Até seus cabelos claros estavam pretos.

— E então, fiz direitinho? — ele indagou, assim que Robert se aproximou.

O empregado observou o serviço caprichado do garoto, verificando que era, de fato, muito bom, mas, mesmo assim, apontou para uma minúscula mancha em um canto.

— Ainda há uma sujeirinha ali — observou. Nathanael pareceu desencorajar-se por alguns momentos, mas depois voltou ao trabalho com ânimo redobrado.

— Vou limpar tanto que você vai conseguir ver seu reflexo nos tijolos! — brincou.

Naquele instante, o grito de Belle alarmou a todos, vindo do outro lado da enorme sala. O serviço que lhe havia sido destinado era simples: espanar as teias de aranha e o pó das cortinas pesadas, e abrir as janelas para arejar a casa.

Aproximando-se, Robert afastou as cortinas, por trás das quais estava a causa do pequeno grito: um camundongo morto.

— É só um rato morto que não pode mais lhe fazer mal algum, mocinha — explicou ele com calma. No entanto, suas palavras causaram mais um gritinho, agora acompanhado de choro.

Nathanael abandonou seu serviço e veio depressa. Ao ver o rato morto, abraçou a menina com força, como vira Lily fazer muitas vezes antes e, sobre a cabecinha dela, encostada a seu peito, explicou a Robert:

— Quando os soldados vieram, Belle e sua mãe ficaram escondidas na adega durante semanas. Não tinham nada para comer, e então ela se viu forçada a preparar o que pudesse encontrar. E só havia camundongos lá. Depois, a mãe de Belle morreu, e ela ficou sozinha... — E, com toda a sabedoria que poderia ter em seus oito anos de idade, Nathanael bateu de leve na cabeça da garotinha, para acalmá-la, dizendo:

— Não chore, Belle. Você não está mais sozinha. Como Lily sempre diz, você tem a nós.

Robert engoliu em seco diante daquela cena, até que conseguiu falar novamente e deu mais uma ordem, para disfarçar a emoção que sentia:

— Pode voltar a seu serviço, Nathanael. E a mocinha pode vir comigo.

A pequena seguiu-o até a cozinha, à porta da qual parou, ainda trêmula. Robert ergueu a grande chaleira de sobre o fogão de lenha, e aquela atitude encheu Belle de pavor. Ela quase podia vê-lo forçando-a a comer o rato aferventado naquela água como punição por não ter cumprido sua tarefa como deveria.

— Venha cá, mocinha — ele chamou, com autoridade. A menina obedeceu, vacilante.

— Sente-se — Robert prosseguiu quando a viu perto da mesa.

Belle mais uma vez fez como ele dizia, mas todo o seu corpo tremia violentamente. Logo, uma caneca fumegante foi colocada a sua frente, enquanto Robert explicava o que era:

— Chá. Quando a srta. Bessie se sente... digamos... triste ou cansada, eu sempre preparo um chá para ela.

A garotinha encarou-o por alguns segundos, depois baixou os olhos para a caneca, hesitando ainda. Enquanto olhava, Robert colocou a seu lado um prato com dois bolinhos que tinham acabado de ser retirados do forno.

— Quando terminar seu chá com bolinhos — disse ele, compreensivo —, vá me encontrar de novo na sala. — E assim dizendo, retirou-se, deixando Belle à vontade para fazer mais uma refeição.

Durante a tarde toda, Lily procurou o que fazer. Bateu tapetes, esfregou o chão, lavou os lençóis que tinham ficado manchados com o sangue de Marlene. E durante todo o tempo, era como se pudesse ouvir a voz de James Potter dizendo-lhe que jamais ganharia a confiança daquela família.

Não compreendia por que se importava tanto com o que aquele homem sem alma lhe dissera. Retirou o tecido pesado da água e começou a colocá-lo no varal, ao sabor da brisa da tarde. Em seus pensamentos, continuava repetindo que não se importava com o que James Potter pensava, ou queria, ou dizia.

Mais tarde, foi mais uma vez ao varal para retirar as peças de roupa que já haviam secado, dobrou-as e voltou-se com a grande cesta nas mãos. Encontrou James ao lado do poço, lavando-se com um balde de água fria. Ele continuava sem camisa, o que, mais uma vez, chamou-lhe a atenção para os músculos que se pronunciavam, viris, por sob a pele tostada pelo sol.

Lily parou por instantes, depois forçou-se a seguir, passando por ele em silêncio. James acompanhou-a com os olhos, até que não conseguiu mais se conter dizendo:

— Fazendo sua parte nos serviços domésticos... Ela ergueu mais o rosto, mas não respondeu, continuando a caminhar. No entanto, a mão forte dele a deteve, surpreendendo-a pela força com que segurou seu braço. Voltando-se, Lily ordenou, em um tom que sempre reservara a soldados da União ou malfeitores:

— Solte-me, Sr. Potter!

Era intenção dele fazê-lo. Na verdade, ele nem compreendia o fato de ter quebrado suas próprias leis de comportamento, tocando-a, quando não deveria. Mas agora que ela parecia furiosa com sua atitude, decidiu mudar de idéia. Gostava de ver o modo hostil como ela procurava se defender. Um breve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios ao indagar:

— E se eu não soltar?

— Talvez tenha de explicar para sua tia como foi que uma cesta de roupas limpas caiu sobre sua cabeça.

Cal não pôde deixar de rir.

— Está me ameaçando? — perguntou, com desdém.

— Basta apenas continuar a me segurar e vai descobrir se estou ou não.

A risada morreu devagar nos lábios dele.

— É — concordou, a contragosto. — Acho que faria mesmo isso.

— Então me solte.

James continuou olhando-a, muito sério agora, e puxou-a mais para si. Surpresa com tal atitude, Lily deixou, de fato, a cesta cair, presa pelos olhos fixos dele e por um sorriso maldoso que se formava muito lentamente em seus lábios. De repente, ele a beijou de modo selvagem, quase cruel. Mas havia naquele beijo muito mais do que rudeza; havia uma fome incontrolável que Lily reconheceu, mas que não podia explicar. Sabia que deveria resistir, debater-se, procurar afastar-se dele. No entanto, não fez nada daquilo. Deixou-se beijar, quieta e mansa, até que deixou escapar um pequeno gemido, mistura de sofrimento e prazer, ao qual James respondeu de imediato.

Lily sentia-se perdida em uma mistura de sentimentos que jamais experimentara. As batidas de seu coração estavam aceleradas, sua respiração perdera o ritmo. Estava totalmente dominada por aquele homem e seu beijo quente, íntimo, sedutor.

James não pensava, não queria controlar-se. Estava perdido em sensações que pensara estarem enterradas para sempre em seu coração. Não compreendia o que estava acontecendo, mas, reunindo todas as suas forças, afastou-se de Lily, interrompendo um beijo que pretendia que durasse para sempre... Deu um passo atrás, incapaz de reconhecer suas próprias atitudes. Lily abriu os olhos devagar, e ele pôde reconhecer uma certa confusão neles. E talvez algo mais: uma sensualidade inata que o deixara longe da realidade por adoráveis instantes.

De repente, lá estava ela novamente: a mulher batalhadora e desafiadora de sempre, encarando-o com aqueles maravilhosos olhos verdes.

— Desculpe-me — foi apenas o que ele conseguiu murmurar, ainda confuso consigo mesmo.

— Está se desculpando pelo beijo ou pelas palavras cruéis? — ela rebateu, sem pestanejar.

— Por ambos. Eu... não deveria...

Sem pensar em mais nada, Lily abaixou-se, pegou a cesta do chão e despejou seu conteúdo sobre a cabeça dele.

— Aceito suas desculpas — disse depois, voltando-se e seguindo em direção à casa. Suas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas e era-lhe difícil acelerar os passos.

— Este é o melhor momento do dia para mim — disse tia Bessie a todos que a rodeavam à mesa. — Cumprimos todas nossas obrigações, e a noite se apresenta diante de nós como um belo prato a ser saboreado com prazer.

Lily considerou as palavras da dona da casa. Sabia que deveria aparecer ao jantar, com as crianças e, depois dele, prosseguir com suas tarefas até que o dia terminasse. Não conseguia vislumbrar prazer algum no que se abria diante de seus olhos, como fazia tia Bessie.

No entanto, aquilo não lhe parecia tão ruim assim, o pior era ter de enfrentar James. Não conseguiria jamais esquecer o que acontecera junto ao poço, muito menos os sentimentos confusos que a haviam dominado desde então.

Tia Bessie usava um belo vestido de seda preta naquela noite, tinha um camafeu maravilhoso preso à gola, e brincos de jade e pérolas completavam seu traje. Seus sobrinhos tinham trocado as roupas de serviço por ternos elegantes, e Lily e as crianças, apesar de não terem roupas para trocar, estavam asseados e muito bem penteados.

Era um jantar formal ao que parecia, com lugares marcados, e Lily vira-se colocada ao lado direito de James, com. Emmeline e as meninas vindo a seguir. Nathanael estava à esquerda dele, bem como Sirius e Remus. Muitos dos pratos de porcelana chinesa estavam lascados, mas os candelabros de prata que adornavam a mesa brilhavam impecavelmente sobre a toalha de renda. Tudo isso criava uma atmosfera festiva que Lily notava, mas que não compreendia muito bem.

Robert rodeava a mesa, servindo vinho. Os copos das crianças estavam servidos com limonada.

Assim que Robert tomou seu lugar ao lado de Emmeline e Lily tomou as mãos daqueles que estavam a seu lado, como sempre fazia antes de dar graças.

— Pedimos que o Senhor nos abençoe, bem como a esta comida — murmurou, em voz suave. Podia perceber o espanto que se estampou no rosto dos membros da família Potter diante de sua ousadia. Afinal, não era uma hóspede convidada àquela mesa; era, na verdade, uma intrusa.

Tia Bessie protestou pelos demais:

— Nesta casa fazemos nossas orações sem termos de ostentá-las aos quatro cantos.

Lily não protestou. Soltou as mãos que segurava e colocou-as sobre o colo, quieta. James, porém, notou que, mesmo por baixo da toalha, ela e as crianças seguravam as mãos uns dos outros para poderem rezar como estavam acostumados.

— Além do mais — tia Bessie prosseguia, amarga —, acho que Deus voltou suas costas a esta nação desde que esta maldita guerra começou. — E, voltando-se para Remus, acrescentou: — Faça você as orações. — Deus abençoe esta comida — disse ele, rápida e secamente. — Amém! — seus irmãos exclamaram depressa, aliviados pela prece curta e simples. Tia Bessie lançou um olhar aborrecido a Remus ao erguer sua taça de vinho aos lábios. Comentou, antes de beber: você foi bastante breve. Suponho que tenha aprendido isso enquanto lutava contra os ianques.

Remus manteve-se quieto, evitando olhar para quem quer que fosse. Diante dele, do outro lado da mesa, Emmeline olhava para o brilho das velas, parecendo ter os pensamentos distantes dali.

— Tivemos um dia duro nos campos — Sirius acudiu, em defesa do irmão, tomando seu vinho de um só gole. — E depois, a senhora sabe que Remus não gosta de falar em público.

— Você, no entanto, não sofre do mesmo problema, não é?

— Não, titia. — E, colocando um ponto final na conversa, voltou-se para Lily para indagar: — Como estão a garota irlandesa e a garotinha?

— Estão melhorando, obrigada. — Lily podia perceber que James a observava, mas procurou não desviar seus olhos do rosto de Sirius. — Marlene não está consciente ainda, mas hoje abriu os olhos e murmurou palavras sem sentido... Clara já está acordada, mas está fraca demais até para comer sozinha.

Bem, essas são ótimas notícias, não são, James? Ele apenas assentiu, tomando um gole de vinho. Depois pareceu interessado no que Lily dissera: Que tipo de murmúrios disse que ela produziu?

— Pareceu-me que gemia e chegou a apertar minha mão. — Lily ainda podia se lembrar da expressão de pânico que vira nos olhos de Marlene assim que ela acordara.

— É. É um bom sinal — James concordou.

— Eu espero que Marlene acorde logo — murmurou a pequena Emily. — Estou com saudade das canções que ela cantava e das histórias que sabia contar.

— Você se lembra daquela... — Belle começou, mas um gesto imperioso de tia Bessie a fez calar-se.

— Acredito que as crianças devam ser observadas e não ouvidas — a mulher explicou, severa. — Agora, tirem os cotovelos da mesa. Enquanto estiverem sob meu teto, vão se comportar como pequenas damas, ouviram?

As meninas arregalaram os olhos, mas obedeceram de imediato.

Tia Bessie lançou um olhar significativo a Robert, que rapidamente saiu em direção à cozinha, voltando segundos depois com a bandeja de comida, a qual levou ao redor da mesa, para que cada um pudesse se servir.

Lily não ousava olhar para James, embora as palavras dele sobre Marlene a houvessem reconfortado. Apesar dos modos rudes dele, apesar daquele beijo que a despertara para emoções que nunca sentira antes, havia algo nele que lhe inspirava confiança.

Lily sorriu para as crianças, que se deliciavam com o molho preparado por Robert para acompanhar a carne de porco. Sabia que, se ficassem ali por um bom tempo, todos recuperariam suas forças. Viu que Emily enfiava um enorme pedaço de pão na boca, forçando-o para baixo com goles de limonada e perguntava-se se tia Bessie teria visto também. Parecia óbvio que sim, pois nada acontecia ali sem que os olhos vigilantes e austeros da velha senhora percebessem.

— Sinto que nossas refeições sejam tão frugais...— disse ela, voltando sua atenção para Lilye. — Houve um tempo em que preparávamos vários carneiros, um veado e um porco para apenas um jantar.

— Ela suspirou, lembrando-se da fartura de outrora.

— Bebíamos champanhe francês e usávamos roupas vindas diretamente de Paris e Londres. Agora, por causa da guerra... é como se tudo não houvesse passado de um sonho distante. Quem poderá dizer quando conseguiremos fazer de nossa ilha o paraíso de antigamente? Bem, mas parece que acabei de quebrar minha promessa mais uma vez. Eu jurei que, se meus queridos sobrinhos voltassem da guerra sãos e salvos, eu jamais voltaria a reclamar, fosse do que fosse. E aqui estamos nós, todos reunidos mais uma vez! E por isso eu serei eterna e humildemente grata.

— Vocês todos foram para a guerra? — Nathanael perguntou, após tomar um gole de seu suco. — Onde lutaram?

James voltou-se para o menino. Percebera uma certa angústia, uma ansiedade além do normal, era sua voz.

Durante alguns segundos, a pergunta permaneceu sem resposta. Até que James disse:

— Passei metade de meu tempo em Codric, depois me juntei ao próprio general Moody. Remus serviu na Irlanda, e James estava com o sétimo regimento sob ordens de Alvo Dumbledore, até que... até que ficou um longo tempo em Hogwarts.

James notou que Nathanael baixava os olhos para o prato. Fosse qual fosse o motivo de sua ansiedade, as palavras de Sirius não o tinham satisfeito.

Embora sem entender a importância dos locais citados por Sirius, os nomes eram significativos para Lily. Ela sentia-se triste e chocada por saber que aqueles três homens tinham passado por tão grandes perigos.

Tia Bessie passou o guardanapo com elegância sobre os lábios antes de ordenar a Robert:

— Vamos tomar nosso café e comer a sobremesa na sala.

— Sim, senhora.

Ela afastou sua cadeira da mesa e aguardou até que James se aproximasse, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Lily teve de despertar Emmeline do torpor em que aquela conversa sobre a guerra a colocara.

Na sala de estar, as velas já estavam acesas, dando ao ambiente uma atmosfera agradável, embora um tanto formal devido ao modo como tia Bessie conduzia aquele jantar. A sala estava extremamente limpa e bem cuidada, o que não escapou aos olhos de ninguém, embora apenas Sirius fizesse uma observação:

— O que aconteceu por aqui?

— Nós limpamos tudo! — Nathanael respondeu, orgulhoso de seu trabalho. — Eu cuidei da lareira.

— Puxa, jamais vi isto tão limpo!

— E eu limpei as mesinhas e os bichinhos de vidro! — Emily explicou, sorrindo, querendo também um elogio.

— E posso lhe garantir que fez um trabalho excelente, mocinha! — Sirius a apoiou.

— Eu os contei — ela prosseguiu, animada. — Emmeline está me ensinando a contar. Eles são vinte e onze.

Remus voltou-se, de cenho franzido, mas Sirius sorriu e indagou, ignorando o erro:

— E você sabe o nome de todos eles?

— Sei! Coelhinho, tartaruga, elefante... Bom, mas eu gosto mesmo do coelhinho, apesar de não poder mexer nele.

— E por que não pode? — Sirius insistia.

— Porque o Sr. Robert disse que eles são da Srª. Bessie, e que eu não devo tocá-los jamais.

— É verdade — tia Bessie observou, cruzando a sala e sentando-se em uma poltrona.

Quando todos já estavam acomodados, Robert foi de um em um, servindo café para os adultos e leite para as crianças, além de doces para todos.

Ao ver que Nathanael estava prestes a repetir o doce, tia Bessie o repreendeu:

— Nathanael, o certo é comer apenas aquilo que se tem vontade.

— Eu sei, madame. Mas eu tenho vontade de comer dois.

Olhando para Lily, como a pedir seu consentimento, ele esperou até que ela negou de leve com a cabeça e depois devolveu o doce. Ao lado dele, Sirius pegou dois doces e, enfiando um inteiro na boca, colocou o outro na mão do menino, devolvendo-lhe o sorriso feliz.

Do outro lado da sala, James estava em pé, sozinho, com um copo na mão direita. O outro braço estava caído ao lado do corpo, como na maioria das vezes. Ao olhá-lo, um tanto furtivamente, Lily não pôde deixar de corar; os olhos penetrantes de James fixavam-na de novo, intensos. Um tremor tomou conta de seu corpo, fazendo-a desviar os olhos de imediato. No entanto, mesmo contra sua vontade, ela voltou a encará-lo. James moveu a cabeça muito de leve, então, e ergueu a taça, como em um brinde. Lily endireitou a espinha e desviou os olhos mais uma vez.

Do outro lado do cômodo, tia Bessie apenas observava, intrigada com o que via. Seu sobrinho, sempre tão austero e reservado e aquela moça trocavam olhares... E, no entanto, era como se mal pudessem aproximar-se um do outro, tamanha era a animosidade que reinava entre eles. Era melhor que tomassem cuidado, imaginava, porque muitas vezes, bastava apenas uma fagulha para atear fogo a uma floresta inteira...

**~**j&L**~**

**N/A:** Desculpe-me pelo atraso, tive um pequeno problema,  
havia perdido meu pen-drive e nele estava toda a fic.  
mas ja o recuperei e por isso cap novo pra vcs.  
espero que gostem.  
Bjos  
Nany


	5. Chapter IV

**CAPÍTULO IV**

— Bem, acho que vou me retirar agora — disse tia Bessie, colocando sua taça em uma mesa aparadora. — Você me acompanha até meu quarto, James?

— É claro que sim. — Ele depositou a xícara de café sobre uma bandeja e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

Assim que ambos desapareceram pela escadaria, Lily bocejou e chamou as crianças:

— Vamos, já é hora de dormir.

Cansados devido ao dia de trabalho e muito bem alimentados, os pequenos não protestaram, seguindo Lily escada acima. Ela pôs as duas meninas na mesma cama e deu-lhes um beijo de boa-noite, depois foi até o quarto que fora destinado a Nathanael.

— Sirius é bonzinho — disse ele assim que se deitou.

— É, sim.

— Ele me deu um de seus doces.

— E isso foi muito simpático da parte dele.

— Você não se importa?

— Não, Nathanael. Quero apenas que se lembre de ter bons modos. Essas pessoas foram gentis em nos deixar permanecer aqui, oferecendo-nos abrigo e comida. Precisamos saber retribuir.

— Eu vou trabalhar bastante para retribuir, Lily.

— Sei que vai, querido. — Ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos e inclinou-se para beijá-lo. — Tenho muito orgulho de você, sabe? Boa noite.

— Boa noite, Lily.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e dirigiu-se para o quarto onde Clara dormia. Tocou-lhe a testa, certificando-se de que não havia febre. Permaneceu ao lado da cama por vários minutos, ouvindo a respiração regular da garotinha, satisfeita e aliviada por ver que ela melhorava rápido. Depois, foi até o quarto de Marlene. Ele estava praticamente às escuras, a não ser pela claridade projetada pela lua através dos vidros das janelas. Lily tomou a mão da moça nas suas, murmurando:

— Oh, minha querida, tenho medo por você...

— Não tenha. — A voz de James a fez ter um sobressalto. Vendo que a assustara, ele deu alguns passos e fez-se visível sob a claridade vinda da janela: — Sinto muito. Achei que tinha me visto ao entrar no quarto. Vim ver sua amiga.

Ele a estudava na penumbra. Embora Lily se parecesse com todos os muitos refugiados que vira pelas ruas das cidades sulistas, ela tinha algo de especial. Talvez fosse aquela teimosia o que a diferenciava, uma força interior que parecia desafiar o mundo em um protesto que assegurava sua sobrevivência acima de tudo e de todos.

James sentiu um estranho impulso de acariciar as ondas suaves dos cabelos dela e sentir-lhes a textura contra sua pele. Desceu o olhar para seus lábios e sentiu a garganta seca, na vontade de repetir o beijo daquela tarde.

Um silêncio perturbador começou a crescer entre ambos. Lily olhava-o fixamente notando sua força, sua figura imponente e, até certo ponto, poderosa. E não soube ao certo determinar qual parte dele a atraía mais...

— Bem, sua amiga dorme tranqüila. Acho que é melhor eu me retirar agora. Boa noite, Srta Evans

— Boa noite, Sr. Potter.

Marlene fez um movimento, na cama, gemendo, o que os fez voltarem-se de imediato, quase esbarrando ombro com ombro.

— Lene, pode me ouvir? — Lily indagou, ansiosa. A moça murmurou algo incompreensível e depois mergulhou em sono profundo outra vez.

— Acho que devo parar de esperar por milagres — Lily observou, com um suspiro.

— Pois eu já desisti de acreditar neles há muito tempo. — Não havia nada de agradável no tom que ele usava agora.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Lily olhou de imediato para a manga da camisa dele, onde faltava a mão. Percebeu que James se retesava como já havia acontecido antes e, sem nenhuma palavra, voltava-se para sair do quarto. Ela pensou em dizer algo que o fizesse ficar, mas percebeu a tempo que aquilo seria inútil, além de patético. O que poderia dizer ou fazer para quebrar a muralha que parecia haver entre ambos? Seria melhor deixar o momento passar e esperar uma outra oportunidade para falar com ele.

James acordou ouvindo vozes femininas no corredor. Entreabriu os olhos, mas resolveu cerrá-los de novo e aproveitar mais alguns momentos de sono. Houve algumas risadas, depois mais conversa. Aquilo o intrigou, acabando com qualquer resto de sono que pudesse sentir. Vestiu-se sem muito cuidado e saiu atrás do som das vozes. Elas vinham de um dos quartos, o qual, no entanto, estava com a porta fechada. Estavam no meio da noite, e elas falavam com uma animação surpreendente.

James entreabriu a porta, repreendendo em voz alta:

— Ninguém aqui se importa se existem pessoas que precisam dormir?

O que viu deixou-o estupefato, porém: a moça irlandesa estava sentada na cama, recostada em vários travesseiros. A seu lado estava a menininha com o braço ferido. Embora estivesse ainda muito pálida, seus olhos tinham uma expressão alegre. E todas as outras crianças as cercavam, alegres. No entanto, foi a figura que estava no centro da cama que prendeu a atenção de James. Lily vestia apenas a roupa de baixo, que mais se parecia com uma camisola velha e tinha os cabelos soltos em ondas magníficas sobre as costas. Todos olhavam-no, alarmados, suspendendo as risadas.

— Sinto muito, Sr. Potter — Lily adiantou-se. — Ficamos tão felizes pela recuperação de Lene e Clara que acabamos nos esquecendo de onde estávamos. Queira desculpar-nos.

— Entendo. — Ele se aproximou da cama, observando Marlene mais de perto. — Então, já está bem melhor...

— Estou, sim. E o senhor, quem é?

— Marlene — Lily interferiu. — Este é o Sr James Potter. Foi ele quem nos encontrou no barco e nos trouxe para cá.

— Então, devo-lhe minha vida, senhor. — Marlene sorria e estendia-lhe a mão direita.

James aceitou o cumprimento, e depois estendeu o braço para tocar a testa de Clara e verificar se estava com febre. A menina, no entanto, afastou-se, alarmada.

— Está tudo bem, querida — Lily acalmou-a. — Ele só quer saber se está bem.

Ele tocou a menina com proposital gentileza, para garantir que não sentiria receio algum. Depois, baixou a mão devagar, notando que ela seguia seus movimentos com os olhos e que reparava a falta de sua mão esquerda.

— Acho que precisam comer algo. Vou chamar Robert — disse ele, voltando-se para a porta.

— Não, não. — Lily saiu da cama e veio até mais perto. — Já basta termos acabado com seu sono. Não é justo acordarmos Robert também. Eu mesma posso preparar alguma coisa para elas.

— Como quiser, Srta. Evans. — Ele procurava não olhar muito para Lily. Não queria notar seus trajes tão íntimos. Pegou uma vela de sobre a cômoda e chamou: — Então venha, eu posso ajudá-la.

James guiou-a até a cozinha e lá acendeu um lampião, saindo em seguida. Lily colocou uma chaleira de água sobre o fogão, acendendo os gravetos. Depois pegou alguns biscoitos caseiros que Robert guardava em um pote e quebrou-os sobre um prato, colocando algumas colheradas de mel por cima. Esperou, depois, até que a água fervesse e, ao colocar um pano ao redor da mão para pegar a chaleira, surpreendeu-se mais uma vez com a chegada de James. Ele trazia leite em um balde e despejou-o em vários copos.

— Achei que tinha voltado para a cama — ela comentou, quase sem pensar.

— Não adiantaria tentar dormir agora. Além do mais, a vaca teria de ser ordenhada dentro de poucas horas e acabei poupando esse trabalho a Remus. As crianças talvez estejam com fome.

James aproximou-se, tentando alcançar algo em uma prateleira alta. Ao fazê-lo, sua mão esbarrou nos cabelos de Lily, e a agradável sensação que percorreu-lhe o corpo o fez retardar um pouco seus movimentos, para apreciar por mais tempo aquele toque involuntário.

Ele continuava sem entender o que exatamente acontecia com seus sentidos quando estava próximo a Lily. Estava apenas ao lado dela e podia sentir seu perfume, natural e feminino, que o deixava alheio a tudo o mais. Era como se pudesse adivinhar o que se ocultava por baixo daquela camisola gasta: pernas longas e bem torneadas, cintura fina e suave, quadris arredondados, seios macios... Os pensamentos conduziam-no a uma sensação de perigo iminente, ele sabia. Precisava parar de pensar em Lily daquela forma ou poria tudo a perder.

Pegou o pote onde estava o chá e afastou-se um pouco, mas não muito e nem por muito tempo.

— Tia Bessie diz que estas ervas operam milagres — comentou, enquanto media um pouco das folhas secas em uma vasilha pequena.

Lily colocou a água, sentindo de imediato a doce fragrância do chá.

— Bem, não sei se são boas como remédio, mas o aroma é delicioso — observou, gentilmente.

— Então prepare uma xícara para você e para mim também — disse ele, em um impulso, colocando mais folhas em outras duas xícaras.

James não conseguia saber por que estava agindo daquele modo. Havia anos que não provava dos chás de sua tia. E havia muitos outros em que não fazia algo tão espontâneo. Mas as ervas, de fato, cheiravam muito bem e poderiam servir como uma compensação por ter perdido o sono.

Quando tudo já estava arrumado em uma grande bandeja de metal, James tomou-a com a mão sã e parte do outro braço e disse:

— Pegue a lanterna e venha. Vai guiar meu caminho agora, Srta. Evans.

Ele a seguiu pelo corredor e escada, atento aos movimentos suaves de seus quadris por baixo do tecido claro da camisola. Se Lily pudesse imaginar o que estava pensando, certamente se irritaria muito mais do que depois daquele beijo... E ele ainda podia sentir o sabor dos lábios dela. Na verdade, um outro beijo valeria qualquer conseqüência. Aquela idéia o fez sorrir, mas tornou-se sério assim que entraram de novo no quarto de Marlene.

Ao ver o leite e os biscoitos, os olhos de Emily cintilaram.

— Clara, isto é uma festa? — perguntou, feliz.

— Digamos que sim, minha linda. Para comemorar sua recuperação e a de Lene. — Dulcie ofereceu a caneca fumegante de chá à moça e anunciou: — Este é o poderoso chá de tia Bessie.

— Tia Bessie? — Marlene estranhou.

— Ela é tia do Sr. Potter e pediu para que a chamássemos assim também enquanto estivermos em sua casa.

— E por quanto tempo permaneceremos aqui? — Clara indagou, passando a língua pela marca de leite que ficara em seu lábio superior.

As três olharam para James, em busca de uma resposta.

— Acho que... assim que vocês duas se sentirem bem o suficiente para poderem voltar de barco ao continente.

— Está falando de Hogwarts? — Clara antecipou-se, novamente parecendo assustada.

— Bem, parece-me que é a cidade mais próxima, não?

— Mas não podemos...

Quase em pânico, Lily pegou o prato de biscoitos e entregou-o à menina, evitando suas palavras:

— Coma um, querida. São deliciosos.

Cal notou o olhar de preocupação trocado entre as duas mulheres, mas o momento passou e a tensão pareceu sumir por instantes. Clara passou a comer com gula, esquecendo-se do que dizia. As outras crianças aproximaram-se, todas em silêncio, para aceitar o leite que lhes era oferecido. Aquilo acabou por confirmar as suspeitas de James de que estavam ocultando alguma coisa muito importante. Até os pequenos pareciam estar sendo coagidos a participarem do segredo.

Ele bebeu seu chá sem prestar muita atenção ao sabor. Depois, colocando a caneca vazia de volta à bandeja, disse simplesmente:

— Vejo vocês amanhã.

Ninguém disse uma única palavra até que os passos dele se perderam na distância. Minutos depois, Lily recolheu as canecas e pratos e depositou-os sobre a bandeja, advertindo a todos:

— Ainda temos mais de uma hora de sono antes de o dia clarear. É melhor descansarmos porque teremos muito o que fazer amanhã, certo? — E, erguendo o lampião, levou-os de volta a seus quartos.

Quando voltou à cozinha para deixar a bandeja, percebeu seu erro: James estava lá, à sua espera. Olhava pela janela, para os campos que se estendiam até onde a vista podia alcançar e voltou-se assim que a ouviu entrar. Havia uma expressão diferente em seu rosto.

— Quero saber o que estão escondendo — exigiu, sem maiores preâmbulos.

Lily ergueu mais o rosto, naquela atitude altiva que ele começava a reconhecer e enfrentou-o:

— O que me pede para dizer não é de sua conta, Sr. Potter.

— Parece-me que, uma vez que está refugiada em minha casa, tudo que lhe diz respeito torna-se de minha conta. Não quero que problemas maiores aconteçam a mim ou a minha família por hospedá-los aqui. A guerra já causou muitos danos aos meus.

— Eu gostaria de lembrá-lo de que sua família não foi a única que sofreu com os horrores da guerra, senhor. No entanto, todos têm de prosseguir, se querem continuar vivos, não?

Lily conseguia mexer com seus nervos. Conseguia irritá-lo. Estendeu o braço, puxando-a mais para si, disposto a obter todas as respostas que queria.

— Escute aqui, moça, está testando minha paciência, mas ela tem limite! Exijo que me diga o que a fez enfrentar aquela tempestade!

Ela tentou soltar-se, mas a força dele era muito superior à sua. Havia um fogo nos olhos de James que a assustava, mas não queria que ele percebesse aquilo.

— Está indo longe demais, senhor! Solte-me!

— Diga-me do que está fugindo!

Lily enrijeceu o corpo e, vendo sua reação, James tentou convencê-la de outra maneira:

— Diga-me do que se trata e, se puder, eu a ajudarei. Mas seja honesta comigo!

Lily, porém, debateu-se mais.

— Droga! Pare com isso! Confie em mim! — James insistiu, sem soltá-la.

— Se há algo que aprendi com a guerra, senhor, é a não confiar em ninguém — disse ela, fria, com uma espécie de sorriso de desdém. Havia raiva em seus olhos e escárnio em sua voz. — E certamente não vou confiar em um homem que está usando a força física para me subjugar!

James cerrou um pouco os olhos, atingido por tais palavras. E, sem dizer mais nada, soltou-a de uma vez e saiu da cozinha, respirando fundo, extremamente irritado. Durante alguns instantes, Lily permaneceu ali, em pé, ouvindo-o caminhar em direção ao celeiro. Se, ao menos, pudesse confiar! Mas não ousaria fazê-lo. Fizera os outros jurarem segredo e não seria ela a quebrar o juramento.

Infelizmente teria de viver na prisão que ela própria criara, mas não havia outra saída. Mesmo porque não havia espaço, naquela prisão, para o amargo Sr. James Potter.

* * *

**N/A** Desculpe-me pela demora. espero que gostem desse novo capitulo *-*

para recompensar pela minha falta de quase um mês e meio sem postar capitulo novo.

o próximo cap vem dentro de dois dias. espero que gostem

Bjosss

Nany


End file.
